Problem: A club has $5$ members from each of $3$ different schools, for a total of $15$ members. How many possible ways are there to arrange a presidency meeting under the following conditions:

i. The club must choose one of the $3$ schools at which to host the meeting, and

ii. The host school sends $2$ representatives to the meeting, and each of the other two schools sends $1$ representative.
Pick one of the schools as the host. There are $\dbinom{5}{2}=10$ ways to select the two representatives from that school and $\dbinom{5}{1}$ ways to pick a representative from each of the other schools. So once we have selected a host school, there are $10\times5\times5=250$ ways to pick the representatives. However, any of the three schools can be the host, so we need to multiply $250$ by $3$ to get $\boxed{750}$ ways.